05A Flashback
by ccmal
Summary: Laura shares the details of her ordeal at the blind school with Almanzo.


**Flashback**

LHOP inspired fan fiction by Cheryl C. Malandrinos

Disclaimer: I do not own the Little House on the Prairie television series, book series, or any of the characters.

Laura had spent the last few days at home. The events at the blind school still haunted her. It could have ended so differently.

With Adam, Hester Sue, Ma, and Mrs. Oleson away petitioning for more aid for the blind school, Laura and Mary planned to spend the night together at the school with the children. Sitting in front of the fireplace, they recalled memories from their childhood.

Then the knock came.

When Laura opened the door, a stranger pushed his way in. He had two others with him, one injured. They forced Mary and Laura to find a place for the injured one to lie down. Scared, they had listened to the man's orders. He made it clear he wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

The injured man had lost a lot of blood. He needed a doctor. That's when the man in charge ordered Laura to run off and find the town doctor. When she couldn't find Doc Baker, her mind frantically raced for how to help her sister. That's when she ran home harder and faster than she ever thought she could. She slid on mud and the pouring rain made it difficult to see, but when she saw the oil lamps burning through the windows of the little house on Plum Creek, she felt Mary had a chance.

"Whoa!" Almanzo's voice pulled Laura away from her thoughts. "Great Jehoshaphat, Beth. Barnum could have trampled you."

Her eyes wide, Laura clutched her hand over her heaving chest. She dropped her head back and closed her eyes, trying to breathe slower. She heard Almanzo climb out of his buggy.

"Are you okay, Beth?" He cupped her elbow.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry, Manly. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Well, that's plain to see."

Tiny lines appeared in the middle of Almanzo's forehead. "Let me tie up Barnum. I think we should step into the restaurant and get you a glass of water."

She nodded. Her knees felt like they would buckle under her if she stood much longer.

"Nellie! Nellie!" Almanzo called.

"I'm coming," she sing-sang before marching through the swinging door from the kitchen.

"What can I do for you – " Nellie's attitude changed the instant she saw Laura alongside him. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Almanzo pulled out a chair. "Why don't you sit down, Beth. Can you get her a glass of water, Nellie? She's not feeling well."

Nellie crossed her arms over her chest. She crinkled her nose in that smug expression Laura always wanted to slap off her face when they were kids.

Almanzo cleared his throat. "Now, would be good."

Nellie raised her nose in the air and stormed off to the kitchen.

By the time Almanzo sat down across the table from her, Laura had propped both elbows up on the table and dropped her head into her hands. At a different time, she would have felt mortified by her childlike behavior. Today, the frightening memories overwhelmed her. _Maybe I shouldn't have returned to school just yet._

Nellie plunked her glass of water on the table, sloshing drops over the rim. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Not right now, thanks."

She harrumphed before turning on her heel and stomping away.

Almanzo sat in silence as Laura sipped her water. Even that turned soured in her stomach. This had to be one of the few times she wished Manly were off in Sleepy Eye making a delivery. She didn't think she had it in her to carry on a conversation.

He must have sensed her trepidation, because he said nothing for quite a while. When he did, he softened his voice and smiled the crooked smile she adored.

"Are you feeling better, Beth?"

She shook her head. _Not yet. _

"Can you tell me what's bothering you?" His blue eyes shone with concern. "Do you need to see Doc Baker?"

Laura waved a hand at him. Poor Doc Baker. Mary and Pa had told her that when he arrived at the blind school, the bad guys knew Pa wasn't the town doctor. When Mary let Doc Baker in, the man with the gun knocked him out by belting him in the head with the stock of his rifle.

"I'm sorry, Manly." Her mouth seemed so dry. She sipped her water again. "It's just I keep having nightmares about those men coming to the blind school."

His mouth formed an "O" but he didn't speak.

"I can't stop thinking about it."

Almanzo slid his chair closer. "I'm sure it was scary."

She nodded. "Manly, I didn't know what to do." She felt the tears pricking her eyes. "He asked me to get the doctor, but Doc Baker wasn't around. I ran all the way back to the blind school before I realized there was no way we would get out of there alive unless I found someone to help us. So, I ran home. My legs hurt, but I had to keep going. Even once I got Pa, I had no idea how we could outsmart those men."

Laura appreciated that Manly didn't speak or ask questions. She and Ma had talked after she got home, but she had needed time to think about what had happened to them. Maybe talking to Manly would make things easier.

Another sip of water loosened up her throat. "The worst part was once Pa knocked out the man upstairs. Jed, I think his name was. Pa had given the injured man ether, pretending he would operate on him. Once Mary let Doc Baker in and the other guy realized Pa wasn't the doctor, he screamed up the stairs and told Jed. Pa punched him right out and told me to turn down all the lamps and lock the door, and not to open it for any reason."

She felt her heart pounding in her chest. Manly must have seen the fear on her face, because he reached across the table and put a hand on her arm. He didn't say anything, but he squeezed her arm for a second.

"I heard gunshots. I wanted to yank the door open and find Pa and Mary, but I couldn't." She pushed her hair back behind her ears. "I remember when we lived in Kansas. Pa had gone off to hunt. He told me to leave my dog Jack tied up and not to untie him for any reason. While he was gone, some Indians showed up. I wanted to untie Jack, but Mary wouldn't let me. When Pa found out, he got so angry with me. He explained later why he didn't want me to untie Jack." Laura shifted in her seat. "It took all my strength to stay inside that room while I could hear gunshots and fighting around me. That's when I remembered Kansas and how Pa always does his best to protect me. So, I stayed put … though I was too scared to turn off the lamps."

Laura wiped the tears away. She felt tired. Maybe she should just head home instead of going to school. The bell had already rung.

"I'm sorry you and your family had to go through that, Beth." He shrugged. "I had heard a bit about the Brandywines being recaptured, but I didn't know what really happened."

Laura stared at her folded hands on her lap. "Thanks for listening, Manly. I feel a little better now."

"Beth, you can always come to me if you are in trouble."

She raised her gaze. His face flushed, and he swallowed hard.

"I … uh … mean if your Pa isn't around, of course."

Laura covered her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. His embarrassment gave her something else to focus on instead of the harrowing ordeal. She reached across the table and put her small hand over his. His skin was rough and tan from years of farming.

"Thank you, Manly. You always know how to make me feel better."

Almanzo rubbed the back of his neck. "I best be getting back to work. Unless you need me to drive you home."

She shook her head. "No, thanks. I'm ready to go to school. Not sure if I will stay all day, but I will try.

He stood and pulled her chair out. _I could get used to this. _She hadn't thought of anything frivolous like her feelings for Almanzo since the incident. Maybe this would help her put the ordeal behind her.

She thought back to the time not long ago when Bartholomew Slater's bad behavior at school almost pushed Miss Wilder and Almanzo out of town. She would have missed them. Almanzo had been a good friend to her, even though he did not understand she wanted more than just friendship. _Maybe one day. _

As they strolled onto the platform of Nellie's, Laura took a deep breath.

"You know, Beth, you don't give yourself enough credit."

She stopped short. "What do you mean?"

He turned her to face him. "Laura, you're smart and brave. You stick up for what's right." The breeze grabbed hold of a wisp of her reddish brown hair and he tucked it back into place. "Just ask Bart Slater about that. It's because you rallied the schoolkids to stand up to him that my sister and I are still here."

Laura felt the blush creep up her cheeks.

"You've got a good head on your shoulders, Beth. One day, you'll make some lucky man a fine wife."

Laura's grin touched both of her ears. "Thanks, Manly. I appreciate you saying so."

As they walked together toward the schoolhouse, Laura thought about what he said. Shy and quiet, Almanzo didn't waste words. That's why what he said meant so much to her. When she glanced up at him, he flashed her another crooked smile. _Maybe that lucky man will be you, _she thought.


End file.
